With constant development of the nitride light-emitting diode (LED) technologies, optoelectronic devices such as LEDs are widely applied in fields including solid-state display, lighting, signal light, etc. Though replacement of conventional light sources with GaN-based LEDs has become an irreversible trend, higher electro-optical conversion efficiency is required for it to completely replace existing lighting and display technologies.